Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {2} & {2} \\ {2} & {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {2} & {0} \\ {3} & {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{3} & {2}-{2} & {2}-{0} \\ {2}-{3} & {2}-{1} & {0}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$